The Beginning
by kassysnape
Summary: Valentina queria Silas de volta onde estava e estava determinada, só não esperava se apaixonar por Stefan. Assim como Caroline não esperava ver humanidade em Klaus. Klaroline e Stefan/Oc


Klaus estava furioso, mas não ia dar a ninguém o gosto de vê-lo fora de controle nesse momento. A bruxa Bonnie estava marcada pra morrer, assim como todos os amigos de Elena. Ah... E Tyler, esse faria sofrer bastante antes.

Sua lista mental de vitimas futuras, foi interrompida quando seu telefone começou a tocar, olhou o identificador e não era um número conhecido. Atendeu.

- Niklaus? – Ele conhecia a voz da mulher e sorriu triunfante.

- Ora, ligou em um momento extremamente oportuno, Sweet.

Ouve alguns segundos de silêncio e então ela voltou a falar.

- Onde está Kol? – Ela perguntou e ele sentia que ela já sabia a resposta.

- Morto. – Sussurrou desconfortável. Queria sofrer a morte do seu irmão mais novo, mas nem isso podia no momento. Simplesmente haviam deixado o corpo carbonizado dele no meio da cozinha.

Ele ouviu um soluço do outro lado e fechou os olhos, fechando com força a mão livre.

- Sei que não foi você... Então quem foi?

Dessa vez ele voltou a sorrir, melhor do que qualquer vingança que ele executasse, ela faria cem vezes melhor e mais doloroso. Então com disfarçado jubilo, respondeu:

- Um caçador da irmandade dos cinco. E a irmã dele doppelganger, alguns vampiros, lobisomens, hibrido. E uma bruxa Bennett. Todos eles têm o sangue de Kol em suas mãos.

Ela riu irônica.

- Como conseguiu juntar tanta diversidade de espécies em apenas uma cidade? Um dos cinco? Tem gente procurando pela cura?

- Sim e sim. Rebekkah quer tomar, minha cópia virou uma vampira e eu preciso do sangue dela para fazer mais híbridos, pois tive que matar todos. Alguns dos meus inimigos querem me fazer engoli-la e eu quero destruí-la.

- Como é o nome dessa cidade sobrenatural?

- Mystic Falls.

- Estarei aí em uma hora. Onde você está?

- Preso na casa do caçador. A bruxa fez um feitiço que só acaba com a Lua Nova. – Fez uma pausa lembrando-se de algo. – Como sabia que Kol estava morto?

Ela suspirou.

- Ele tinha feito uma espécie de harém pra mim, de vampiras. Digamos que você está se divertindo bastante e de repente todas elas caem mortas. Not cool.

- Te faço outro harém lésbico se quiser. – Ele falou sorrindo de lado.

Ela desligou o telefone na cara dele.

Alguns minutos depois, Tyler entra na casa com uma expressão de deboche.

- Bom dia, luz do sol. Você parece patético aí, sabia?

Klaus mal se movia e continuou de costas para Tyler.

- Só até o feitiço da Bonnie desaparecer. Aí eu vou parecer diferente. – Se virou lentamente. – Mais irritado, talvez. Ou não vou parecer com nada, pois vou arrancar seus olhos.

A expressão de deboche de Tyler não se alterou.

- Até lá, meus amigos voltarão com a cura. Eu posso fazer você engoli-la e lhe tornar mortal.

O rosto de Klaus se contorceu raiva.

- Eu sou um Original. O que te faz pensar que minha inteira linhagem de sangue não será curada junto comigo? Em outras palavras: Você.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Tyler andou até mais perto da entrada da sala. – Que isso é impossível, e a partir do momento em que deixar de ser vampiro, a ligação de criação será quebrada. Então o que acontecer com você, será apenas com você. O que significa que eu posso mata-lo e ninguém mais morrerá. – Riu triunfante. – Embora eu ainda esteja pensando em como vou fazer isso.

Klaus viu sua deixa para atormenta-lo e se aproximou dele em alta velocidade, ficou a poucos centímetros.

- Eu recomendo afogamento. – Tyler desfez o sorriso. – Não há nada mais comovente do que lutar por algo tão básico, como a respiração. E deixe-me contar-lhe... Sua mãe foi uma lutadora.

Tyler estava abalado e Klaus sorriu satisfeito. Logo aquele moleque iria aprender a não brincar com fogo.

-TVD-

Klaus ouviu passos e imaginou que seria Tyler querendo seu sangue para curar a mordida que deu em Caroline, mas se enganou. Quem entrava era uma loira elegante e desconfiada. Valentina Circen.

- Não é uma prisão tão desconfortável. – Ela falou observando a casa de Elena.

Ele sorriu fascinado.

- Gostaria de descobrir como entra nos lugares sem ser convidada.

Ela andou até o portal da sala de estar, o local do limite do feitiço e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Achei que tivéssemos coisas importantes para resolver. Conheço-te há mil anos e nunca contei... Não será agora. – Sua expressão era séria.

Klaus levantou as mãos em rendição e sorriu.

- Ah Valia, que saudade que eu estava da minha loira preferida. – Abriu os braços.

Valentina sorriu e entrou na sala de estar, recebendo o abraço dele. Depois de um tempo se soltou.

- Onde está o corpo de Kol?

Klaus escureceu sua expressão.

- Caroline e Tyler devem ter enterrado em algum lugar, suponho.

Valentina mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava.

- Estou resolvendo as coisas. Eles não ficarão com a cura. – Ela falou enquanto sentava-se em um dos sofás.

Klaus ficou interessado e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Como?

Ela riu.

- Digamos que há alguém trabalhando pra mim naquela ilha que é muito mais esperta do que todos eles juntos.

Klaus pensou quem poderia ser e a resposta estalou em sua mente.

- Katerina. – Sussurrou. – O que prometeu a ela? Meu perdão?

Valia sorriu enigmática.

- Seu... Perdão, anda meio desvalorizado Niklaus.

Os dois ouviram barulhos e logo a loira tratou de se esconder em um canto da sala. Observou quando um jovem moreno de cabelos pra cima entrou na casa carregando uma vampira loira. Ele a depositou no chão, dentro da sala.

- Se vai deixa-la morrer, tudo bem. Mas vai ter que assistir. – Tyler deu uma ultima olhada em Caroline e deixou a casa.

Valentina arqueou as sobrancelhas e saiu de seu esconderijo, Caroline a olhou confusa.

- Quem... – Pausou e tentou engolir a saliva que se acumulava em sua boca. – É ela?

Klaus suspirou e foi até Caroline. Pegou-a no colo e a deitou no sofá.

- Não é nada pessoal, Love.

Valentina checou seu celular e viu uma mensagem de Katherine:

"Há mais um caçador da irmandade aqui. KP"

A loira franziu o cenho.

- Tenho que ir Nik. Em poucas horas poderá sair daqui.

O hibrido a olhou e depois olhou para Caroline. Valentina estava curiosa sobre isso, mas nada comentaria agora. Caminhou até a tal Caroline e se inclinou até as duas estarem se olhando fixamente nos olhos.

- Esqueça que me viu. – Sussurrou.

E um milésimo depois, Valentina já não estava mais lá.

-TVD-

Klaus já estava entediado e a conversa entre Caroline e Tyler lá fora havia sido no mínimo deprimente, pelo menos ele estava indo embora da cidade. Andou até a barreira e colocou a mão nela. E estranhamente ela já não estava lá.

Sorriu extasiado e lentamente foi caminhando para fora da sala e depois para fora daquela casa. Ao sair viu Caroline sentada em um balanço de madeira. Ela estava desolada, mas ficou alerta quando o viu.

- Como saiu? – Ela perguntou.

- Parece que algo horrível aconteceu com sua amiga Bonnie. – Ele respondeu pensando em Valentina. Sua expressão não era das melhores e ele começou a andar em direção a Caroline que logo se levantou com medo. – Não se preocupe, Love. Sabe que eu nunca te machucaria.

O olha dela era de desprezo e dor.

- Já machucou o suficiente.

- Eu já FIZ mais que o suficiente. Mostrei bondade... Perdão e piedade... Por sua causa, Caroline. Foi tudo por você. - Ele sussurrou.

Caroline estava machucada por dentro, mas não sabia o que pensar. Permaneceu calada apenas encarando Klaus. Ele esperava algo dela e seu silêncio machucou mais do que ele queria. Bufou e deu as costas pra ela, iria pra sua casa.

-TVD-

POV Valentina.

Olhei para o céu, tão azul e calmo. Enquanto as coisas aqui embaixo só iam de mal a pior. Kol estava morto, Finn também, Elijah perdera a fé, Rebekkah queria viver e Klaus queria ser amado. Era pedir de mais viver pelo menos uma década de paz?

Agora, Silas estava de volta à vida e nada o pararia e Mystic Falls teria que ser meu lar, e eu lutaria pelo que restou da minha família. A família Mikaelson.


End file.
